


Детское проклятие

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa needs some sleep, Bakugou Katsuki Has Feelings, First Kiss, Izuku is the Avatar, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto Has a Crush, no beta we die like man, todobaku week 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: Аизаве, еще с самого детства приходится иметь дело с раздражающими и шумными блондинами. Он видит в этом какую-то особую насмешку судьбы и проводит практически большую часть своей жизни, устраняя последствия от этих громких персон. Кто же знал, что разрушить его проклятие сможет череда утренних поцелуев и украденное сердце Лорда Огня.//Эту работу лучше всего читать зная событияпредыдущихдвухработ из серии, но в случае чего - основные моменты покрыты в примечаниях перед главой
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Детское проклятие

**Author's Note:**

> Я увидела список промптов на ТодоБаку неделю в тви, и решила что вот оно - мое идеальное время и место попробовать все. Изначально я думала вписать каждую из идей в это АУ, но потом поменяла свое мнение. На первый день было назначено либо признание, либо первый поцелуй/свидание, и так как Тодороки уже сказал свое слово, я решила что первому поцелую быть вотпрямсейчас.
> 
>  **!!!** Если вы не читали оригинальный тред или предыдущие работы серии **!!!**  
>  Все что нужно знать - Изуку это Аватар из царства Земли, что обучается магии Воздуха у Урараки, магии Воды у Тодороки, и начинал свое обучение магии Огня у друга детства Каччана, но в ходе событий [Агни Кай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692/chapters/60595846) и [побега](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059463) тот потерял свой внутренний огонь, и теперь они должны искать нового мастера, путь к которому укажет Аизава - легендарный мастер Меча, владеющий искусством блокировки энергии ци.  
> Тоя - сбежавший принц страны Огня, а Ястреб - маг воздуха, который в хороших отношениях с Аватаром, а так же пытается убедить Тою бросить Лигу (злодейскую организацию, проводящую нападения по всему миру, предводителем которой является маг Все За Одного, запустивший новое перерождение Аватара, убив Всемогущего).  
> Каминари - маг из народа Огня, обладающий уникальной способностью выпускать молнии, но абсолютно бесполезен в каком либо другом воплощении магии Огня. 
> 
> Также, если вы заметили отсылки на оригинальный канон Аватара - вам так же не показалось. Я испытываю особое удовольствие разбрасывая эти пасхалки по истории то тут то там:))))

Дом Аизавы наполняется постоянным шумом с того самого момента, как все его временные обитатели просыпаются, и не замолкает до поздней ночи, пока последний из них не ложиться спать.

Сколько бы Аизава не предупреждал их о том, что, не смотря на уединенное расположение дома, шуметь все равно не безопасно - гомон так или иначе не стихает. Шум слышно со стороны леса, когда они собираются на завтрак и спорят о том, кто где сидит или кто что ест. После чего, до самого обеда они расходятся каждый по своим делам в разные части дома, создавая отдельную оболочку звуков тренировок, магии или уборки. И даже не смотря на то, что на обед, в отличии от завтрака, они не собираются всей оравой, послеполуденное время трапезы тоже шумное. 

Когда Аватар и его сопровождение гостили у него впервые - им пришлось оставить Каминари, чтобы выиграть время и скрыться самим. Аизава привык к бесконечному трепу неудачливого мага довольно быстро, хоть и никогда его не одобрял. Когда они прилетели к полуночи в начале этой недели, с дополнением в виде Бакуго, Аизава думал, что ему предстоит собственное особое испытание. Этот взрывной парень доставлял ему головную боль еще когда был подростком. 

Но когда, посреди той же ночи, после двух часов блаженной тишины, что наступила как только последний из компании Аватара заснул, Аизава проснулся от стука в дверь и обнаружил за ней нахального, явно не местного, парня, утверждающего, что он прибыл ради Аватара - Аизава был в шаге от того, чтобы покинуть собственный дом и начать жизнь отшельника. Желательно где-то на необитаемом острове.

Видимо шумные блондины - это какое-то особое проклятие, преследующее его с самого детства. Наверное с тех пор, как ему было семь и он не смог отвязаться от соседского парня Хизаши, возомнившего себя его другом, а теперь живет с этим певцом, почитаемым самим Лордом Огня, за небывалый пыл и громкость исполнения национального гимна.

Блондин, заявившийся посреди ночи к нему, чтобы увидеть Аватара, размахивал своими руками как крыльями, пытаясь объяснить кто он, но Аизава только обреченно вздохнул, когда отметил характерный королевский золотой браслет на запястье и пропустил того в дом.

Правящая семья приносит ему сплошные проблемы и расстройство и так скудного режима сна.

Так что он _буквально_ охотится за каждым тихим уголком и не его проблемы, если его утренняя дрема в кустах возле веранды нарушает чье-то уединение. В конце-концов, это его дом.

* * *

Тодороки редко когда просыпается раньше остальных в их компании, но сегодня, видимо, именно такой день. Он сидит на ступеньках веранды, прислушиваясь к раннему пению птиц, и вместо привычной бодрости ощущает утреннюю усталость.

Бакуго, привыкший быть первым кто покидает прохладу дома по утрам, неприкрыто удивлен, увидев сонно моргающего Шото, повернувшего голову на почти неслышный звук его шагов.

\- Ты чего не спишь? - тихо спрашивает он, пока садится рядом. Шото отворачивается и пожимает плечами. Такая близость Бакуго и отсутствие кого-либо вокруг поднимает внутри странно-трепещущее чувство на пару со смущением, так и не покинувшим его после того, как в их первый день в этом доме, Тодороки настоял на том, чтобы его королевский браслет остался у Бакуго, словами подтверждая скрытое значение за этим подарком.

\- Плохие сны и плохое предчувствие, - тем не менее честно отвечает он, не найдя в себе силы и желания придумывать оправдания. Бакуго не тот человек, который станет выпытывать из него подробности в таком состоянии, если Тодороки сам не захочет рассказать. Это одна из тех черт, что так привлекают в нем. 

\- У всех бывают плохие сны, Принцесса. Не зацикливайся на этом так сильно. Возвращайся в кровать и поспи до обеда. Я знаю, что ты вымотан едва ли не больше, чем все остальные, - Тодороки чувствует теплую руку на своем правом плече и звуки поющих птиц для него отходят на задний план. Они впервые говорят так долго друг с другом наедине за долгое время. 

\- Сложно снова заснуть, если все, что ты видишь когда закрываешь глаза - это ужасающие картины того, как твой собственный отец сжигает все, что тебе дорого, - пустота в голосе Шото указывает на то, что это не первый раз, когда он видит такой сон. И он на самом деле сбился со счета, сколько раз открывал глаза посреди ночи после обжигающей вспышки боли. С каждым разом становится все хуже и хуже. Шото почти скучает за тем временем, когда ловил видения кричащего на него Бакуго наяву, когда они были на Угольном острове. Тогда всегда был кто-то рядом, чтобы снять груз ответственности, мраморной плитой придавливающей плечи. Чаще всего это был Изуку, что послужило дополнительно причиной их тесной дружеской связи. Сейчас же, когда глаза Шото распахиваются на одном и том же моменте кошмара, ровное дыхание Изуку на соседней кровати не делает ровным счетом ничего, чтобы успокоить бушующую внутри бурю из вины, обиды и страха.

\- Сны несут только то значение, которое ты в них вкладываешь. Может тебе станет легче, если ты посмотришь на свои видения с другой стороны, - снова пробует Бакуго.

\- Какое другое значение можно вложить в бесконечный повтор того, как отец разрушает мои мечты вызовом на поединок, где я, раз за разом, смотрю как с его пальцев срывается белая молния и мои глаза накрывает жгучей пеленой?

Глаза Бакуго распахиваются в неверии от услышанного. Он весь напрягается и поворачивает голову в сторону Тодороки.

\- Прости, - осторожно начинает он, - я думал, что сделал все, чтобы тебе не пришлось испытать на себе его молнию. Прости, - Тодороки неловко мотает головой но Бакуго не дает шанса себя прервать.

\- Хотя, должен признать, глупо было с моей стороны думать, что твой шрам это трофей гордости. Ты лечишь такие раны, что каждый из нас был бы мертв по меньшей мере трижды без тебя, - на его лице проскальзывает едва заметная улыбка, прежде чем он продолжает.

\- Какой бы сильный ни был ожог, будь это в твоей власти - ты бы вновь сверкал направо и налево своим идеальным лицом, очаровывая каждого вокруг своей полуулыбкой, - хмыкает он. Тодороки снова пытается перебить его, но в этот раз затормаживает на завуалированном комплименте.

\- Не переживай, Принцесса. Ты по-прежнему чертовски красив. Дураки все те, кто пугается твоего шрама. Он ничуть тебя не портит, - Бакуго поднимается со ступеньки веранды, поводя плечами, и Тодороки благодарит Духов за то, что на нем все же есть рубашка, за рукав которой он успевает ухватиться, прежде чем тот уйдет, куда он там ходит каждое утро, возвращаясь только к концу общего завтрака.

\- Отец не использовал молнию против меня, - начинает он, - по крайней мере - не напрямую, - Бакуго осторожно поворачивается к нему лицом, пытаясь перехватить взгляд, но Тодороки смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча, старательно избегая прямого контакта с багряными глазами.

\- Но каждый раз, когда я смотрю на твой шрам или вижу во сне, как стража выносит твое бесчувственное тело - мне _отчаянно_ хочется, чтобы эта молния попала в меня, - его пальцы отпускают льняной рукав и кончиками тянутся прикоснуться к вырезу на груди, где виднеется начало бурого рваного пятна.

Бакуго перехватывает его ладонь в свою, и добивается своего сцепляясь взглядом с Тодороки.

\- Не говори чепухи. Я сделал что должен был. У нас не было другого выхода из той ситуации, и в конце-концов все обошлось, - уверенно возражает он. Тодороки, однако, категорически не согласен. 

\- Ты лишился магии, Бакуго. В тебе не горит огонь, - впервые с момента воссоединения вслух произносит Шото, - это что угодно, но не "обошлось". Все было бы куда проще, согласись бы я стать наследным принцем, когда ты приехал за мной к дому матери, - Шото отпускает удерживающую его ладонь руку. Бакуго только недовольно фыркает.

\- Не проще, Принцесса. Просто по-другому. Может даже хуже, - в его голосе не проскальзывает ни капли сомнения.

\- Найти хорошего мастера огня для Деку - не так сложно. Мы оба знаем, что со дня на день придет письмо, которое запросил Аизава, и его будет обучать сам учитель Всемогущего. Но даже если бы Деку не просил меня стать его учителем в самом начале, у него бы никогда не было проблем с освоением огнем - моя мать буквально пылинки с него сдувала, когда мы были детьми. Он мог в любой момент обратиться к ней, и она нашла бы достойного мастера. Черт, я уверен, что старая карга смогла бы замолвить словечко даже перед дворцовым учителем принца Тои. Этот ушлепок всегда смотрел ей вслед, будто из нее солнце по утрам встает, - в его голосе смешивается отвращение и усмешка. 

\- С другой стороны, магия Воды для него - куда более сложный вопрос. У вас в народе не такие свободные взгляды, как у воздушных кочевников, и хоть нам всем в итоге и пришлось промерзнуть добрую половину года на полюсе, изначально это не входило в наши планы, - Тодороки виновато вжимает голову в плечи. То, что говорит Бакуго раскачивает его на эмоциональных качелях, где с одной стороны он взлетает на вершину прощения самого себя и убеждения, что все хорошо, а с другой - падает вниз, в пучину отчаянной ненависти к себе и своим словам _"Так тому и быть"_ сказанных отцу, что привели их к этому самому моменту.

\- Для него, как для Аватара, было чертовски важно, что ты согласился путешествовать с ним. Не известно когда и как состоится сражение с Лигой, не говоря уже о том, что ему придется сразиться со Все За Одного. Терять несколько лет драгоценного мира, для того, чтобы обучатся у посредственного мастера твоего, или любого другого, племени? У него нет такой роскоши. Ты, способный обучить его всем тонкостям своей магии, готовый выслушать и поддержать, показать мир своими глазами - ты куда важнее, Тодороки Шото, чем мой огонь, - Шото только несогласно мотает головой. Ему кажется что он взорвется на месте прямо как ладони Бакуго когда тот устраивал шоу для врагов, от того, что его переполняет.

\- И мы уже говорили о том, что тебе не нужно делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Тебе не нужно себя заставлять, помнишь? - Тодороки снова мотает головой. Все, что говорит Бакуго, звучит так хорошо и _правильно_ но совсем не накладывается на его картину мира.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? - негромко спрашивает он, не переставая смотреть тому прямо в глаза. Это Бакуго первый прерывает контакт и отворачивается смотря в сторону, складывая руки на груди. Тодороки предположил бы, что это проявление смущения, но Бакуго, он практически уверен, вспоминая вульгарное поведение того во время всего их путешествия, его не испытывает. 

\- Разве тебе не страшно делать то, что ты хочешь? - продолжает он, на что Бакуго только пожимает плечами.

\- Но ведь это то, что делает тебя сильнее? Каждый раз преодолевать свой страх, чтобы получить то, что хочешь так сильно.

Вопрос в голосе Бакуго очень осторожный, почти не слышен. Не будь Тодороки настроен на его голос так внимательно, он упустил бы эту долю сомнения.

\- Что будет, если то, что ты хочешь окажется невозможным? Если прикоснувшись к желаемому ты разрушишь все то, на чем строится твое здесь и сейчас? - спрашивает он, вставая со своего места на ступеньке, возвышаясь на пол головы. Их разница в росте, в самом начале совместного путешествия, была одним из любимых различий между ними. Она придавала особенный вес холодным взглядам, которые он бросал на него, и была приятным маленьким преимуществом, когда они соревновались буквально во всем. Сейчас же он не думает о ней, как о чем-то, что дополнительно задевает человека напротив. 

\- Ты станешь сильнее в любом случае,- все равно настаивает Бакуго, упорно смотря в сторону восходящего солнца на горизонте.

Тогда Тодороки протягивает одну руку, чтобы обхватить его шею, касаясь пальцами коротких светлых волос у основания, а второй поворачивая его лицо к себе. Выражение лица Бакуго не поддается прочтению, поэтому Тодороки просто закрывает глаза и поддается вперед. Его губы находят уголок горячих губ Бакуго в неловком поцелуе, после чего он коротко вздыхает и целует заново. В этот раз не промахиваясь, вкладывая в поцелуй ту же смелость, которую находил в себе, когда отдавал браслет во второй раз.

Получая такой же смелый ответ, он только вздрагивает, не до конца осознавая, что они действительно это делают. 

Целуются на веранде Аизавы, в первые послерассветные часы, в полном уединении утра, разделяя на двоих томящееся внутри желание, освещаемые первыми вырывающимися лучами солнца из-за горизонта.

Их прерывает шорох в кустах, заставляя оторваться друг от друга. Тодороки не сдерживается и снова тянется коротким поцелуем, когда Бакуго облизывает губы. Ему кажется, что только что полученного впечатления никогда не будет достаточно. Вот прямо с этого момента, он навсегда голоден к ощущению этих теплых губ на своих, к горячей сухой коже под ладонью, к тихим вздохам между поцелуями. Он готов сделать все, что в его власти, для того, чтобы _даже в следующей жизни_ продолжать прижиматься к этому телу в легкой ласке. 

\- Тшш, тебе нужно поспать, Принцесса, - тихо шепчет Бакуго между короткими поцелуями, не отнимая, однако, собственных рук от его плеч.

\- Я уже не хочу, - по-детски возражает Шото, хотя умом понимает, что Бакуго действительно прав. Сегодня в любой момент может прийти письмо, и они отправятся в новое путешествие к учителю Всемогущего. Их сон снова будет прерван чередой дежурств, пока они вынуждены скрываться от лазутчиков отца, и не известно когда снова им удастся поспать на чем-то, кроме жесткой земли. 

\- Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься, - смеется Бакуго, разрывая объятия и отступая на шаг, забывая о том, что стоял на ступеньках и неловко оступаясь, чем вызывает негромкий смешок Шото и широкую улыбку.

Они расходятся, в разные стороны. Шото возвращается в комнату, ныряя под прохладную простыню, стараясь не разбудить Изуку, мирно досыпающего на соседней кровати, тогда как Бакуго уходит в окружающий дом лес.

* * *

Если бы Аизава только знал, что когда Тодороки проснется во второй раз за сегодня, его будет ждать письмо из дворца, сообщающего о тяжелой травме отца и о том, что теперь он призван в столицу не для церемонии наследования, а для _коронации_ , так как нынешний Лорд Огня не может продолжать править в такой ситуации. В тоже время как Изуку получит согласие от Гран Торино на обучение, и должен будет выдвинуться со своей командой тем же вечером, чтобы успеть перехватить мастера Огня в соседнем большом городе. 

Если бы Аизава только знал о том, что случится в этот день - он бы не стал копошится на своем месте в тени веранды, чтобы прервать мокрые звуки поцелуев, нарушающие его тихую дрему.

Если бы он знал, что его детское проклятие о шумных блондинах, преследующих по пятам, будет разбито тем, что будущий Лорд Огня Шото лишиться своего сердца на следующие _шесть лет_ , он бы с превеликим удовольствием продолжал иметь дело с раздражающими людьми.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)
> 
> Немного офф топ - автор ищет бету на причесывание всей этой серии в правильные запятые и тире. Так как у самой в голове слишком много идей, требующих написания, чтобы по четыре раза перечитывать работу после публикации. Если вы заинтересованы или знаете кого-то, кто хотел бы помочь - дайте знать:))


End file.
